This invention relates to a pellet ieed system for an air gun or the like, and more particularly to a unique combination of a manually operated pellet setting device which cooperates with a removable cylindrical magazine.
The feed system of the present invention has been designed specifically for the type of air gun that has a loading tap hole on top and a cross-rotating loading cylinder which aligns the pellet into the barrel for shooting. This type of air gun contrasts with the break-and-open type (similar to a shotgun) which involves loading directly into the barrel.